Panem High School
by PinkPanda-the.YA.fangirl-17
Summary: In the city of Fandoms, there are multiple high schools. What happens when Katniss Everdeen is reaped to attend Panem High? Will she bond with her housemates or not? Will she accept love or decline it? Or will she transfer out? Modern Day AU, No Flames *Rated T because I'm paranoid* Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games unlike Suzanne Collins * Mild Launguage
1. New Beginnings

Katniss:

My stomach flutters as I realize that I was about to start my first day of high school. I was the only child of my divorced father so I was already use to being alone but high school was different. I would be entering the worst place on Earth, Panem High, alone. No friends, nothing. You see, I live in a big city with multiple high school. So at the end of 8th grade, all the incoming freshman from the 5 middle schools are entered into a drawing and the high school principals draw who will go where. Unfortunately, none of my other 8 friends were drawn for Panem High. Two of my best friends, Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin, are going to Rosewood Prep. Spencer Hastings, Annabeth Chase, and Aria Montgomery were going to Half-Blood Academy. And Emily Fields, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque were going to Jupiter Dormitory. I never felt worse when me and my friends swapped acceptance letters and I found out I would be alone.

Another thing scarring me was that all the high schools were like universities. You were given the key to a dorm assigned to you. When I went to my school's meet-and-greet I learned that I was in a sorority, Kappa Theta Nu. I was doomed. And today I would officially move in. Luckily though, my sorority was all freshman. I finished getting ready and stepped outside. Here is to the end of my life, I think to myself. I walked to the end of my street were the charter bus for my school picked me up.

I walked up onto the bus and I am greeted by a weird group of girls. One is a petite girl with long black hair and another is a slender redhead. Another is a blonde who looks like she was thrown out of a fashion magazine. I could not believe that this was the other girls in my sorority of a total of ten. I look down at the list of girls I was given. _Clove Fuhrman, Glimmer Rambin, Foxface Emerson, Primrose Shields, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Rue Stenberg, Cashmere Schmidt, Madge Underwood_. I figured Clove was the petite girl. Glimmer sounded like a high maintenance name, making her the life size Barbie.

I take my seat and look out the window. I turn and look away as I see my friends getting on to their buses for their schools. We pull into the school's enclosed 100 acres. The entire place was trimmed to perfection. As the bus stops I walk into the white Victorian Antebellum house. It seems to be entirely too large for 10 girls but that was also how the school seemed. It was incredibility large and was qualified to be a city. I was getting homesick. Nether the less I walked into the house. I look around and cannot believe the house. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. A sick feeling trickles into my stomach. I realize it was because I had always lived in a very plain and boring apartment with my dad, just barely paying rent each month. And now I was living in a luxury house fit for a celebrity. Tears swell in my eyes.

"Why?" I mumble. I never had anything this amazing in my life. I walk up the stairs to a room in a corner with my name beautifully engraved into a door. I walk in to immediately view another spectacle. The room is my dream room. And all new clothes were in the drawers. I was suppose to go back home to get clothes later today but it didn't matter now. I walk around in amazement. Then someone knocks at my door.

When I open it a slender girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes smiles at me. "Hi. I'm Annie Cresta. I sleep in the room next to yours. I hope you don't mind but I was wondering…" I look at her and laugh. "What? The room or the clothes?" She smiles and I can tell that I hit it on target. "Yeah I found that out about 2 minutes ago." We both laugh at my last comment and I relax. I could tell that me and Annie were going to be friends. We ended up walking together to most of our classes we have together. I finally caught up with her again during lunch.

"Hey" I tell her casually. "What's up?" I tell her about my weird classes we don't share like Home Economics and Fashion Design. As we walked to a table in the corner of the outside eating area, Annie and I see a group of guys walking around high-fiving. I recognize one of them, Peeta Mellark. We had Home Ec together. I nudge Annie and ask her "What do you think of that guy with the goldish hair? He has eyed you all day." She giggles. "Finnick Odair? Ya right. He is the biggest player out of the entire school. And I already have a boyfriend anyway." I started wondering. I had never thought of Annie as the kind of girl to even have a boyfriend. "So what's his name? I mean your boyfriend." I could tell she was startled I had asked her. "Percy. Percy Jackson. He goes to a different school though. Half-Blood Academy I think."

We ate in silence for the rest of the period. I think Annie was angry at me but it was hard to tell. We talked to each other in Math but we avoided each other for the rest of the day. Finally I caught her back at the house. "Is something wrong Annie?" She gives me the pathetic excuse of "I'm tired" but I don't press further. I walk around the house once again alone. _Great job Katniss_ I think to myself._ Finally made a friend and screwed that up._ I decide maybe a walk around campus will help me. Some fresh air would be good. I throw on a new pair of super cute Miss Me jeans and a Aéropostale tee. And just for fun I throw on the pair of Sperrys I got. _Why not? _It was on my walk I finally got the chance to see how beautiful the campus really was. I also noticed one of the guys from earlier looking at me. Peeta Mellark. I was perfectly fine being left alone until he walked over to me.

Please review and follow :) Private Message me the answer to the question below to show up in one of the next chapters. (You may be written as bad, good, etc.)

_**Question: What did Peeta give Katniss in the Quarter Quell arena? (2 things)**_


	2. Wild Berry Tea

_A/N: To clarify the following-_

_Everyone is like 14/15 unless specified_

_You get no choose over your high school or "sorority"_

**Katniss:**

I try to walk away but I don't get very far before he starts talking to me. "Hey! I know you, I think. Katniss, right?" I turn around and face him. "Yeah." I try to walk away but obviously he wants to start a conversation. "So, umm, what are you doing?" I let out a slight giggle I always make when I am nervous. I scramble around in my brain for a decent excuse but come up with nothing. I might as well just tell the truth. "Checking out the campus. I didn't really get to see it the other day."

I give up and finally let him walk next to me. "My brothers went here so I could probably show you around." "Why not?" I reply with an easy going smile. We walk around for about an hour before the sun starts to set. He notices me slightly shivering and then gently puts his jacket around me. "I'm fine Peeta. Really." He starts leading me towards a sidewalk coffee booth . Before I can ask what we are doing, he asks me if I want a drink. "Umm, I guess I'll have a wild berry tea." He orders our drinks and we go to sit down and wait.

"The sunset is so pretty tonight." I say just to make small talk, but I realize the sunset really was pretty. Peeta walked over and got our drinks a few minutes later. While he is gone, I pretend to check my phone and when he gets back I tell him I have to leave. "Really?" I reply with a quick excuse about a house meeting in 10 minutes. We walk back in silence and soon reach my sorority. He leans in and whispers "good-night" in my ear. I would never admit it but his closeness sends a shiver down my spine.

I was about to walk inside when I remembered his jacket. When I turned around, Peeta was gone.

**Peeta:**

I walk back to my fraternity. I knew Katniss was lying about the house meeting but I didn't call it for fear she would never talk to me again. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Katniss was my life-long crush. I just never had the guts to talk to her before. When I saw her walking around outside, I figured there was no time better than now to talk to her.

She didn't seem to want to talk to me but I guess she finally gave up. I was walking on cloud nine.

When I got back to the town house, or the Victor's Village as everyone else calls it, the guys saw my smile and started whooping. I felt my cheeks grow red. Finnick walked up to me in only a towel and laughed. "You finally talk to her?" I admit it and another round of whoops went up. "Great job dude" Gale tales me. I look around the room and look at the guys who will now live with me for the next 4 years. Gale Hemsworth, Finnick Odair, Rory Hawethorne, Blight Pine, Cato Ludwig, Thresh Okeniyi, Marvel Quaid, Gloss Ritchson, and Rory's twin Vick.

I guess I wouldn't know what to do without them. Since last week when the fraternities and sororities opened up to move into, the guys and me have done nothing but bond. I even told them about my crush on Katniss. In return I found out everyone else's crush. Coincidentally our crushes our all in the same sorority, Kappa Theta Nu. The only person in our house we don't talk to is Brutus. He moved in with us at last minute for unknown reasons and he normally avoids us. All we know is that he is Johanna (Blight's crush) older brother.

He comes down the stairs and glares at us. Then he walks outside to his car. Another thing about him. Brutus is 16 and has a drivers license. Before he does though I can make out him mutter losers. I hate that guys guts. I wish that I could learn why he was thrown into our house. Once he is gone, the air lightens. Blight is the first to speak, "How can he be so rude and Johanna is so nice?" This causes us all to laugh. "What?" Blight asks. This just causes more laughter because everyone knows Johanna is cruel and just as rude. Or in other words, something to look at but not touch.

We all sit around and watch a horror movie. The guys squirm and by the end of the movie only Cato and I are left in the room. We take this chance to bond. We talk about our crushes and slowly everyone comes back in.

Then Rory asks a strange question. "How would we know how they feel about us?" Then Thresh comes up with our answer. "Let's read their diaries. I mean, there is bound to be something about us in them."

The room goes chaotic in a turn of seconds. Some of us, like Rory and Vick object, while some like Finnick and Cato are all for it. Everyone is shouting and fighting over it. Then a single knock happens. We stood very still until a familiar voice rises above the silence. "Hello? Listen noobs, I know you're here." Only one person has that voice full of teasing and cruel humor. Johanna.

Then in fear of Blight slipping about our previous conversation, I go to the door and answer. She talks to me in an undeniably annoyed voice but with a hint of seduction, "Hi Peeta. Nice shirt. Now, where's my brother?" I am shocked for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know." She rolls her eyes and walks in. Then Marvel quickly asks her if any of the other girls in her house have a diary. "Of course. These pathetic idiots are so cliché that it's sad. Why?"

He stammers out a few excuses but Johanna is way smarter than that. "I know. You want to see if any of them have a crush on you. Don't you?" Our silence only confirms what she believes. "I'll help you. For a price."


	3. Doodles

**Clove:**

I sit in my Algebra II class doodling Cato's name in my notebook. It isn't so much that I have a crush on him, I just think he is cute. Then out of no where, the school's receptionist (Mrs. Mags) calls me down to the principal's office. I curse under my breath and stand up. I hated this kind of attention. It is almost guaranteed that you'll be made fun of just for being called down to the principal during the first week. My teacher writes me a hall pass and I walk out.

Since the school is so large it takes me 10 minutes to find the office. By the time I'm there I notice that the other girls in my sorority are there. It's just my luck to be the last one here. I sit down next to Glimmer, my only sort of friend there, and wait. Then Mrs. Mags tells us we can go into Principal Snow's office. We all sit/stand up in the large room. It has a beautiful glass wall in the back offering a full vieew of the quad in the middle of the school. Any kids dream of a good view, but his dream of being able to watch for rule breakers.

"You wanted us sir?" Madge asks. I didn't know the girl but I could tell I hated her. She was obviously the good girl and teacher's pet type. I had always hated those kinds of girls because they are just too innocent. No one can be that innocent. She must have a secret stash of drugs somewhere, I think to myself. I had been concentrating on Madge for so long now that when Principal Snow addresses me I don't answer. Glimmer shakes me back to the present.

"Clove! Hello? Are you there?" She does this while wiggling fingers in front of my face. I smile sweetly and excuse myself. "You were saying Mr. Snow?" He sighs in obvious agitation and tells me of a 'field trip' we will be taking. "What's the Sisterhood Seam?" Now it's Rue who was annoyed. "Just nod and smile Clove." For some reason I am offended by this but I shut up. It's better not to argue. So we agree and are dismissed early from classes to pack. Which is entirely unnecessary. So by 3 I am on a charter bus and heading to the 'fun week full of bonding'.

When we get there, I realize this wasn't just a cheap summer camp like experience. We were to be staying in a 5 star luxury wood lodge. My jaw dropped and so did the others. We quickly recomposed ourselves and grabbed our clothes. The sad thing was even though the lodge had at least 40 rooms, we were going to be splitting five rooms. Our chaperon none other than the dim witted manners teacher Ms. Effie Trinket, read off our buddies. _Katniss/ Madge, Glimmer/ Cashmere, Annie/ Foxface, Primrose (who insists we call her Prim)/ Rue, and finally Johanna/ Me._ I start uttering in protest. I was NOT staying with Johanna.

A half hour passes but Ms. Trinket insists upon it. I go to the room more than annoyed. I was pissed. And who wouldn't be? Everyone hated Johanna. She was known for exposing your darkest secrets. And I had plenty of dirty laundry, so to speak. So I put my diary in the most unthinkable place. In the middle of underneath my bed. I did this while she was out of the room. So at least for now I was safe. She walks in and sends me a little too innocent smile and talks with a Southern drawl. "Hiya Sugar. Can't wait to be your roommate." I send her a glare and leave.

**Cato:**

"Sup guys?" I slap the guys hands as we hang out at our after school hang-out, the gym of course. We talk about the normal things until something Vick says catches my attention. "What did you say Vick?" He shrugs and tells me that our girls left early today. I suddenly feel disappointed. That meant Clove wasn't here.

I knew this shouldn't bother me, but it did. I started wondering where she was. She could be anywhere. So I did the only thing reasonable. I called her. After being sent to voice mail 5 times I give up. "Why isn't she answering!?" I burst out.

No one comments but we keep working out. Then a certain blond bombshell walked in. No other than Delly Cartwright. She was a slut. She was known for it. And most of all, she didn't deny it. Delly walked over to me. "Hi Cato." I reply back to her just a simple hello. This starts the invasion of Delly. She kept touching my arm and batting her eyelashes. I knew that Delly was flirting. I just didn't care. I had only eyes for Clove. Still we continued talking. Finally hoping she would go away, I ask her if she wanted to a movie with me. Since I knew Delly was an ultimate girly girl, I decide to choose the most gross, goriest, most action-packed film out. G.I. Joe Retaliation. When we went, I could tell she wasn't into it. "Why don't we go see Temptation?" I deny but she smiles and comes inside the theater.

30 minutes in, Delly leaves. I just smile. Now I won't have to deal with her. I kick back and enjoy the rest of the movie. Is wasn't until I got out that I notice i have a text from Clove. _Hey, at this stupid camp thing. Horrible reception. Text you when I'm back ;)_. This makes me feel so much better. So she didn't just runaway with 9 other girls. Then I realize how stupid that idea sounds. So I laugh at myself. There is nothing else I can do. The smile I create I'm sure is just a pathetic excuse and looks as desperate as I feel. I walk back to the Victor's Village in the twilight. It seems to give me just enough time to think about everything.

I get back to see a certain brunette hanging outside. The one and only Johanna. "Your precious Clove's diary. I need it back soon." With that she flicks a journal and runs onto the back of her brothers motorcycle. I hastily open the journal and begin to read. Indeed it's Clove neat bubbly handwriting.


	4. Orange Vodka Shots

Cashmere:

"Do you think this color would look good on me?" I bring the latest issue of Seventeen up and show Glimmer an adorable shirt. The problem is, I don't shop without her opinion. So it didn't really faze me when she was partnered with me for this stupid camp thing. We were currently in the middle of our must have Monday shopping spree. Twiddle head Trinket declared our trip unimportant and that we were to remain at the lodge.

I stop flipping through the magazine and instead pick up my designer journal. I glance over all of my earlier entries. All about my crush on Gloss, how I hate my teachers, the normal thing. I go through trying to find an empty page. "Damn it!" I scream out loud. I was out of pages. I throw the stupid thing in the trash can and go get a piece of paper from Ms. Trinket.

Instead I find an empty TV. Finally something to do. Bored out of my mind I start watching Dancing with the Stars. Pretty soon the entire house is watching with me. We all watch vigorously and then start actually chatting once it's over. Glimmer turns on the radio and we start giggling because somehow Johanna was able to get a hold of some orange vodka. We all took sips, even Prim and Madge. They were the most resistant but with a few encouraging words they caved in.

We were drunk. There was no denying it. We would bust out giggling for no reason. So finally we grabbed a video camera and filmed ourselves playing two truths and a lie. We started off with Rue. "A. I have a major crush on Thresh. B. I am attending Auburn University on a dance scholarship in a few years. C. My guilty pleasure is Taylor Swift." We all giggle. "B" Madge shouts drunkenly. We wait for Rue to reply. Finally she bust into a smile and admits it's a lie. "I hate Auburn!"

After more rounds, we turn our attention back to the radio. We turn to a pop station and the new Selena Gomez song comes on. Not really caring I start singing.

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_This love ain't finished yet…_  
_So baby whenever you're ready…_

By the time the chorus comes everyone busts out the lyrics with me.

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_

_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na_  
_Na na na na_

We all finish out the song together. We soon do other crazy things but the vodka kicks in and we all go to sleep. I fall asleep but it doesn't feel like it. I knew this dream state all too well. It was the dream state I fall into when something major is about to happen. I remember it from my childhood. It happened every night until the abuse began. Then only returned periodically. Before I won nationals in volleyball; made captain of the basketball team; made it to the Jr. Olympics for track; placing 3rd in world with Glimmer and Clove for cheer. But it wasn't always good.

Tonight was a horrible night. I walked around in a haze like place until finally I could see my surroundings. It was hot and humid with a pink sky. Walking with me were 3 other people. We were spying on a large group around a giant golden horn like the one on Thanksgiving. I don't know why but me and someone who looks like Gloss walk towards it. We use something and kill an older woman. Then I'm cut and he is dead. That's when I wake up.

When I wake my head is pounding and my mouth is dry as cotton. I feel groggy and walk downstairs. It seems I'm the first one up so I grab some aspirin and a glass of orange 's the first time I see the food the kitchen makes. It's a beautiful buffet. Multiple juices and fluffy eggs. A waffle maker and chocolate chip muffins. Five different ways to eat potatoes including hash browns and cubes. My jaw drops. It doesn't stop there. I grab a plate and work my way through.

I sit down a few minutes later with crispy bacon, a biscuit with country gravy, some eggs topped with cheese, and hash browns. I sit alone until Glimmer comes in. "This hangover is gonna kill me." I pass her aspirin and some juice. She takes it and then walks into the den where we were last night. She stays in there for a few minutes and then rushes out. "Cashmere, where's the camera from last night?" I must have look as puzzled as I was because she tells me about the video of our game.

We spend forever looking for it. Annie, Clove, and Katniss come down and help look. Around 10:30 we drop onto the couch.I go upstairs to my room and see my trash can had fell down. I wouldn't have cared as much if a certain pink and white damask print cover journal was missing. My mind jumbles even more while I try to remember if I took it out. Since half of my night was extremely fuzzy do to my drinks I figured this is what happened. I hoped to God that this is what happened.

I walk around numbly. If someone had taken it, they were likely to read and then show it to Gloss. The iPhone in my hand grows heavier and colder. Finally I dial Gloss and hope my ballsy mood would get me through this. He picks up and by his hello I can tell I woke him up. "Gloss, there's something I need to tell you." He seems a little taken back by this. "Umm, okay. What is it Cashmere?" I take a deep breath and tell him, "I have a crush on you. I've had one since I first saw you 2 years ago at my middle school's football game against yours."

He didn't say anything for minutes. Then he says something that surprises me. "I love you Cashmere." I fall onto my bed. "What?" My world is dizzy. "I always thought you were beautiful. And when I met you in seventh grade after the game, I thought that my world revolved around you. That's why I stayed in football. So that I could see you cheering on the sidelines." My cheeks grow rosy. I felt like I was about to throw up. "Really Gloss?" I hear one word before I throw my entire breakfast up. "Always."


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

So I am wanting to kind of include the audience a little bit and want your opinion on what I should do next. Do you want to see a murder, surprise romance, new house member, pregnancy, or anything else? Just comment it in the reviews. :) The three most common ideas will be voted on by me and a few friends and the person who came up with the winning idea will become a major character in the story. :) Until next time, XOXO, _**PrettyLittleDemigodTribute**_


	6. Taxis and Texts

**Marvel:**

"Can you believe its only Friday?" I ask Gloss. The week went by in a blur. All I could think about was how we would be getting to see the girls tonight. After Gloss told me he was now dating Cashmere we came up with the idea of a double date of him/Cashmere and me/Glimmer. It was a good idea until when I told Glimmer. "I am so sorry Marvel. I am already booked up that night." It hit me like an earthquake. This was not the plan.

"What?" She had a half smile on her face. "I have a dinner thing with my parents. My father won some stupid award and I have to go. I would totes love to go but I just can't." I felt like such an idiot. I mumble a goodbye and walk away. Before I walk too far away she shouts out something I wouldn't forget. "Maybe Clove will go with you?" I decided that Glimmer wouldn't be my girl. I would soon make Clove my girl. Then all my pain wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_Six months later: _

It had been months since I last spoke to Glimmer. She tried to talk to me but I just ignored her. It really wasn't even hard. It was like not paying attention to the annoying little puppy your parents bought you for Christmas. I would just turn around and walk away. Sure, it was cruel. But so was she. It turns out that her father really did win the award, but her attendance wasn't even required. She had lied to me. That was what mattered to me.

Also, I had grown closer to Clove. I could see why Cato had liked her. She had adorable freckles across her nose and a little onto her cheeks and one of the prettiest smiles I had ever seen. Clove was definitely a girl I would date. She was a girl I would bring home to my family. And now that I think of it, the more I realize that Glimmer was the type of girl I would rather just hook-up with, not date. Clove was purely substance, not style.

I walked over to a flower stand and looked at all of the Valentine Day deals they had. I decide upon a dozen pink tipped roses and a box of chocolates. I hoped that Clove would go to the Valentine Ball with me. I knew that she wasn't really into that kind of thing, but I would try. Finger combing my hair back, I walked to the sorority where she lived and knocked. I heard footsteps. The crisp February air nipped at me. The girl who opened the door was definitely not the one I was hoping to see. In fact, Glimmer was the opposite.

**Annie:**

I looked down at my iPhone. I kept rereading my conversations with Percy. Something about him just seemed strange. A voice in my head kept saying that Percy was cheating on me but I couldn't bare to believe it. He had always seemed so loyal. There was no way in Panem that he was. Still, his conversations had seemed so distant. Kind of like he wasn't paying attention. Like one I had gotten the other day. Hey Annabeth, can't wait to see you tonight ;). I texted him back a desperate text saying my name was Annie, not Annabeth, and he just sort of ignored it, saying it was all auto-corrects fault.

I tried to shrug the thought away and went over to Katniss' room. She was a genius when it came to boys. Surely she could help me figure it out. I walk into her room and plop down onto her lush bed. I could tell Katniss was in the middle of a video chat so I stayed quiet. "Oh my god Peeta! I have to go, okay? Bye." I wasn't surprised to see it was Peeta. The two had been chatting none stop since August. I showed her the texts. Katniss' brows scrunched in frustration. "Annie, I think he is cheating on you. I mean, you have been dating him for what, a year? If he had been texting you for about a year his auto-correct wouldn't screw up your name."

A tear formed in my eye. I was going to cry. I had a nagging suspicion but hearing it was different. I guess that I wouldn't believe it until I heard it. This was especially worse considering it was almost Valentine's Day. I got up and walked around. I glanced outside. It was really pretty out. And I was starving, so I suggested to Katniss that we go out to our favorite diner and get supper. She smiled. "That would be awesome Annie. I could so go for their chicken strips and fries." I giggled. "Don't forget our root beers " We grab our stuff and call a cab. _Another awesome thing about this place_ I think, _free taxi service_. We got in and started chatting. "So are you dating Peeta yet?" She looked down. "No. I don't know what to think Annie. He sometimes is so sweet and sometimes he doesn't talk to me."

I felt bad for Katniss. She just wanted to be with Peeta but I was starting to think he didn't We walked into _Greasy Sae's_. The smell of her food hung all around in the air. We slid into our favorite booth, the one in the corner by the windows. It had an amazing view of the street. We ordered our meals (she got the chicken strip dinner and I got a crunchy chicken salad) and started talking about stuff deeply. "I am so psyched for the Hunger Games. I have been training uber-hard to hopefully win first place."

"I'm doing Archery. It seemed like the best choice." Finally I open up. "Katniss, I feel like a slut. I'm dating Percy and yeah, I love him, but I have a crush on Finnick. I didn't mean to but he is seriously funny. And honestly, he does look much more sexy in his Speedo." Katniss, who was quietly sipping her soda, spit it out at this statement. "He looks sexy in a what?" I giggle and tell her Speedo. This causes me to laugh even more at her face. "It's not funny Katniss! I seriously need help." She was silent for a few minutes until our food arrived. We talked but not about anything deep.

We walked outside. Katniss walked down about 3 yards to haul a cab when a man walked up to me. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" I scream and give him my purse. "Please don't kill me. Take my money, just please don't kill me. I haven't seen your face." He yanked my purse away and before I knew it I felt a sharp sensation at my side. I look at my left shoulder and see a bloody hole. The only thing I can think of is _I've just been shot_. My vision started getting blurry and black dots started taking over. I was short of breath. Before I could do anything else, my knees buckled and I fell. I took one last look at Katniss over me, screaming for help, before I fainted.


	7. Chocolate and Coma

**Clove:**

I looked in the mirror at the girl in front of me. She had slight curls running down her face. Her face was covered in make-up that brought out her natural beauty. Around her neck was a custom made diamond necklace. She had on a soft pink chiffon dress. There was no way the girl in the mirror was her. The girl in the mirror didn't seem to have the same problems as her true self. The girl in the mirror didn't look like she had a teen pregnancy in the past year, or had been raped. The girl in the mirror looked sexy and confident, not scared at all times.

Tonight was not about remembering my past. It was about my future. Hopefully I would be able to live to see my future. At that moment all of my memories came rushing back. _The horrid dance lesson, the moment I missed my period, meeting my baby's new carrier._ I realize that I hadn't talked to Genevieve the woman who was having my child grow in her fetus for me. I grab my iPhone 5S and text her._ Hey :D How's the baby?_ That was when Madge walked into my doorway. "Hey Clove. Marvel's here." I noticed she was dressed up as well. "Thanks Madge. Who are you going with?" This caused Madge's normally fair cheeks turn pink. "Jason DiLaurentis. He's a sophomore." I nod. "Do you know if Katniss is going?" I shook my head. "She's been staying with Peeta by Annie's side at the hospital.

Madge understood. We were all shocked when Katniss called us sobbing, telling us that Annie had been shot and was on the way to the hospital. It had devastated us and Annie had been in the hospital unconscious for a week as of today. All of us in the house agreed to drop by and watch but so far only Katniss was doing it. She hadn't left the hospital for the past 7 days. I guessed it was a guilty conscious. I grab my purse and walk downstairs with Madge. Marvel walked forward and gave me a rose corsage. It was very beautiful. It was a tiny pink tipped rose with small red flowers around it. "I love it Marvel." I could tell my face was a glow and he sensed it too.

We arrived at the dance in style. Marvel had rented a hummer limo for us and we joked the entire way. He had almost spilled juice on his suit. I had accidentally dropped a smoothie all over the backseat. But the best part was the sunroof. I had never felt more alive. The thing that bugged me was the entire way Marvel would laugh and say something about Glimmer. I was starting to suspect that he loved her. But if that was the case he should of just asked her. But then again, Marvel was probably just using me to grow close to her. That was exactly what I was doing with Cato. He had joked with me a few times then his slut of a girlfriend Delly would come over to us and ruin it.

I walked into the ballroom and gasped. It was delicately designed, making it seem like a dream. The walls were a ballerina pink with sweet lace drapes. There was gorgeous lighting, seeming to make the room dim and romantic. There was several ice sculptures displaying a punch table here and there. The food was elegant and luxurious. I was truly flabbergasted. I walked in at the exact same time glitter feel from the sky. It was truly perfect. Marvel grabbed my hands and we slow danced for hours. The clock chimed midnight. Marvel leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle and left me wanting more. I opened my eyes and blinked. I looked at him completely different. He leaned in again but instead whispered "I love you."

**Finnick:**

I walked with Peeta into Annie's hospital room. It smelled like the cheesy garlic bread that was in the bag of food Peeta brought Katniss. Katniss looked like she hadn't showered in days whereas Annie looked thin and translucent. She had a raspy breathing pattern and it scared me how she was still. I sat down and talked to Katniss. She let me know that the doctors believed Annie would wake up soon. I was relieved. I wanted to be here when she awoke. I knew that it was awkward because of her seaweed brain boyfriend Percy, but I just wanted for the person Annie saw to be me. I turn my attention back to Katniss. "You should go home Katniss. Get a shower and some real sleep. I'll stay here." She reluctantly agreed and left with Peeta.

I sat down in the chair next to her bed. I hold her hand to my face. I softly kiss it and talk to her. I talked about the weather, swim team updates, and how the police caught the man who shot her. She didn't stir. So I gently placed her hand back down and watch her. I play with her brown curls. I then tell her something I hoped she would hear. "Annie, I don't know what to do with you. I've never had to work so hard for a girl in my life before but with you it's different. It's like this game where you are the prize at the end. And I know that I'll do whatever I have to my Mermaid. I will do anything until I have you. Just please wake up." At that point I was crying. I leaned down and kissed her.

She had warm, soft lips. They tasted like coconut and pineapple. I leaned back in my chair and continued sobbing. I looked at her angelic face. Then I noticed something different. Her eyelids were fluttering, about to open. I looked down at her and held her hands. And then it happened. Annie's soft sea green eyes greeted me. She smiled. "Finnick." I laugh and simply reply hi. She giggles and tells me hi in return. A nurse walked in on us. "You've waken up. Fantastic. My name is Hallee Mason. I'm your nurse Annie. I'll let the doctor know you've woken up." Annie looked back at me but much more serious. "Finnick, did you kiss me?" I tell her yes and she starts going into a trance. She mumbles no and hangs onto the bed but eventually calms. "What am I going to tell Percy? He'll be furious." I try to explain to her that it was an one time thing but she just cries.

"Finnick, you don't understand. You just go girl to girl whenever you like. I'm not that kind of person. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves me. You can't just kiss me whenever you want to!" I was speechless. The only girl I guess I have ever truly loved was Annie and she was telling me it would never happen. I grab my stuff and stand up. "I'm sorry Annie. I'll see you Monday at swim team practice."


	8. The Beginning of The End

**Katniss:**

The warm sunlight dances on my shoulder as Peeta walked with me. Its strange, I think. Peeta had been walking with me a lot lately. We had mostly just talked about our plans for the future. While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice that I had walked into the street. Peeta grabbed me back over to the side walk and I laugh at myself. It was a horrible habit of myself. I seemed to do it much more with Peeta though… I don't know why but he seemed to make me comfortable. That and he seemed to make me feel like summertime, sunshine and happiness and laughing. I joke with him about our homework when suddenly he pulls me towards the playground we were passing. I followed him and laughed. I walked over to the swings and got on one. "I haven't swung since I was five." I admit sheepishly. He just smiled and walked behind me and started to push me higher.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. The breeze danced with my hair. Sunlight warmed my face and the flowers bloomed all around. I love June I think blithe fully. Then a deep thought crossed my mind. I wouldn't see Peeta for months, maybe never if he decided to switch schools. He must have sensed my sadness for he asked me what was wrong. "Peeta, what are you doing this summer?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. He seems taken back by this. "I'm leaving to visit family. What about you?" I look away not wanting to tell him my dad was my _only_ family. A silent tear ran down my face. I was going to have to work all summer at horrible hours to help pay for my dad. I was definitely not going to tell Peeta that though. It was embarrassing. I jumped off the swing and started to walk away. I had only gone a few yards before Peeta grabbed me. "Katniss, what's wrong?" I look at him and pathetically tell him "nothing." I knew it was a bad lie, one girl used all the time, but I couldn't help it. I understood why we females used it.

I started walking again. This time he didn't come after me. It kind of hurt, but at the same time was nice. He knew something was up but also that I wanted space. Peeta was amazing. He always seemed to know what was up with me. It was really adorable. On my walk I passed a annoying friend of Peeta's. He whistled at me then said aloud, "No wonder Peeta is hitting that. I would too." I was mortified and kept going but the words stung. _No wonder Peeta is hitting that. I would too. _To some it might be a compliment but I was insulted. Peeta was telling his friends he wanted to 'hit' me. It was vulgar. I don't remember the rest of the night but I remember 3rd period the last day.

Rue and I were talking about music when I heard a loud sound. It kind of sounded like a gun but I ignored it. Then more loud sounds followed with a chorus of screams. I give Rue a look and then we end up on the floor hiding next thing I know. The lights went out in our room. More shots and screams continued. It was Hell. Once I thought it was safe I got up. "Where are you going Katniss!? There is a shooter!" Rue screams at me before I take off into a bathroom. A text from Annie told me she was in here so I went to her. I walk in looking for her. Then a dozen shots sound. It was truly scary. My heart was beating fast, full of adrenaline. I climbed on top of a toilet and lock the door, hiding in a stall. After an quarter of an hour of shots I hear Annie. "Katniss? Are you in here?" I stupidly get out of the stall and meet Annie by the sinks. She was covered in blood. "I'm sorry." She told me as she pulled out a gun and shot me in my stomach, then leg. I fell down in pain and lose consciousness.

That was 2 weeks ago. I had mostly been in the hospital, only leaving for the mass funeral. In total about 80 students died with few injured. Police guessed that the reason for so many deaths was the fact that Annie and her boyfriend, who had convinced her that the students were possessed and needed to be killed, was that there was a list. The list had names of people Annie was jealous of, hated, liked, or basically knew. I was at the top of the list. Police told me also that only one death wasn't on the list. Finnick Odair. I had always liked Finnick. He was funny and has always made me laugh. Well, he _had. Finnick is dead Katniss. He is gone. Never going to tell a joke again._ I was numb inside. I wasn't sure if it was the morphine or just my heartache.

All of my friends were dead, or almost dead. Only Cashmere and I had survived. And last I heard, Cashmere was in the ICU. I think of all my dead friends. Clove with her sassy remarks, Glimmer and her serious style, Cato's workout routines, but most of all, Peeta. _Peeta talking to me. Peeta and me in home economics. Peeta pushing me on the swings yesterday._ It was horrible at the funeral. I had a rose for everyone dead, 18 total; I was sick of roses. Even Annie was buried with the others though. Annie had apparently committed suicide once I had been shot. I had thought at the time, how funny is it that the murderer was laid down with her victims. Seemed pointless to me. So once I got back I started writing down my past year. Now here I am at today. I slowly write a letter to my dad about my love for him. Then I picked up a syringe I had found. I raised it up and put the needle on my chest. Blood fell from where it had pricked my skin. I close my eyes and whisper good-bye. I then plunged the needle into my heart.

* * *

**Oh my god. I'm sorry for the long update but I was uber busy. And then I couldn't think of what to do. So finally I ended this. I'm sorry :( Xoxo, PrettyLittleDemigodTribute**


End file.
